Perfect To Me
by diannasheart
Summary: AU. "Stop pretending you don't have feelings for him, Q."


**December 15th, 2007.**

"_Finn, dude, would you borrow me your camera?_" Asked the blond boy, without really waiting for an answer from his friend.

He quickly grabbed the camera that his friend, tall and with brown hair, was offering to him with a half smile.

Seconds later, followed by a radiant light illuminated this two girls, standing across the street from him.

He began to kicking himself. Muttering, he began to curse, knowing that if his father was there would have scolded him. So he was glad that his dad wasn't around this time.

But...there _she_ was. He _liked_ her.

"Look dude, I do not want to pay for paramedics if you faint, you know..." Puck said, getting closer to where was his best friend.

Sam would throw out laughing every time that he would lift up his gaze to see his best friend's freshly crest and forming.

But this time he didn't.

"What are you talking about?" Sam answered, without even attempting to remove his green eyes away from the camera. Contemplating the newly captured picture. Puck hit him in the chest gently and then, when he got the attention of the blonde, he moved his head to his right. Giving him a sign.

_Her._ This girl. Standing across the street. And she was looking back at him and god...she was smiling! At. Him.

_You gotta be fucking me_, Sam thought.

Cursing again.

**January 16th, 2013.**

"Hi honey, how's everything going?".

_2 words._

Judy Fabray.

How can a person spread so much pain and hatred? Or actually, when that person manages to differentiate between what is and is not. When that person gets to become the absolute evil, hatred in person?

_God_.

The welcoming smell of alcohol was breaking her senses, again. A feeling of disgust began touring down her throat as, if you could call it her 'mother', placed one of her arms around her shoulders, and a feeling of disgust become running behind her spine. Making her feel, every time, more weak and small.

_Small, small, small..._

She stood there, immobile during the short time in which Judy shifted from her comfortable couch of one place, where she was sitting when she arrived, until now, standing next to her daughter.

The front door is still open, and her mother take this chance to be provocative and say hello to _Emma._

"Oh, my life, my heart and heaven, I haven't seen you standing out there..." Judy said as she dug her nails into the right shoulder of the girl with blonde hair. Then moving, the same hand, over her daughter's hair, Quinn.

There it was.

This knot drowned, accumulating in her throat.

"... don't be shy, come in" Her mother finished of say, weirdly animated, smiling.

**A**) _the whiskey was taking effect_ or **B**) _she is being way too ironic_, Quinn thought.

"Oh, please! I don't know why you're doing this but I swear, Judy Fabray, that I'm going to stop you."

And after of that Emma said this with a smile on her face - almost - triumphant, she could swear that she heard a sob from her stepdaughter, so she retired.

Emma knows that if she get close enough to Quinn, Judy would ask for a restraining order. Making things worse.

_Whatever_,

Quinn muttered , being out of the clutches of Judy, furiously threw her bag to the floor.

A tear fell down over her hot cheek.

And again she felt despised, and this time...she _couldn't avoid_ it.

xxxxx

"We will do this together, okay? Believe me, I will not say that she was not happy with you, but what can happen to her? She's with her mother, right?" Will Schuester said to her fiancée calmly, massaging her shoulders.

"Oh, please! You have no idea of what she is capable" answered the little woman with red hair that now she was looking up at him.

"Oh, and you do, then?".

"I just know that there is something that Quinn's not telling me, William".

This last said by Emma came out from her throat like a silent scream.

"Please, I do not want us to fight, okay?".

She reached, and after of wrapping her arms around his waist, Emma whispered I know there's something she doesn't tell me.

"Sshhhh...calm, do not be so hard on yourself, 'kay?

He put his arms around her shoulders, then his hands wandered, up and down, over her back.

"The guys are not giving up this case".

"Good, because I'm not _giving_ up _on_ her, Will".

**March 7th, 2013.**

"Dude, look. Your can see the ovaries of that chick from here".

_Crude and natural._

Noah Puckerman.

Commented to his best friend, who just simply rolled his eyes, knowing he was commenting about some skirt of some _Cheerio._

Though, Sam seemed more busy for eating his green apple.

"What unusual comment coming from you" Sam replied, with a smile on his face as Puck snorted.

Here they are, in the cafeteria again. _Last_ year, _same_ hell.

Sam followed Puck's gaze to found himself with the cheerleaders. All of them gathered at one table.

_Their skirts are above? I bet Sue came back to design them again_, Puck thought as he winked at one of them. The _Latina_ one.

Sam cleared his throat.

"So...what happened between Santana and you this summer, huh?".

"Of what the fuck are you talking about?".

_God language._

"Oh, please. Do not play the 'nothing is happening' now".

"Seriously man, she has the untouchable ones".

Sam could not help but laugh at what was, maybe, the most _subtle_ comment his friend had ever said.

Puck watched how Finn rolled his eyes, while walking around their table and listening to their conversation, trying to find one to sit down.

"Stalking much, _frankenteen?"_ the mohawk boy manifested, loudy, and looking up.

Santana, who was now sitting with the Glee Club, started to calling Finn to go and sit with them. Her eyebrows were _furrowed_ with anger. She knew that nothing good would come out of a conversation between these two.

_Here we go_, thought Sam while letting go a sigh.

But now Puck was even more angry. He stand up.

"What? They don't show much Education in Canada that you leave me standing here and talking alone, huh?".

_Puck, stop right there,_ Sam whispered. Trying to stop him.

But then he noticed that people began to look at them and whisper about what might happen. And Sam knew that Puck would prove to be everything...but not a fucking chicken.

_But as if this was the problem of all this other guys_, Sam thought while sigh.

But then, Finn turned around. And his eyebrows were like those of the brunette, _frowning._

Puck shook his shoulders, modulating a _'what?'._

Finn's fists started to turn white.

"Your sweet daddy didn't teach you to be educated-OH, true that your daddy's is actually dead".

_That_ was it.

Finn threw himself over Puck without thinking it twice.

And the kids began encouraging, putting in round, but to see what kind of _situation_ really?

_Seriously, this school could become into the new Coliseum or something._

A loud scream snaped the shit out of Sam,

_Rachel Berry._

Little, brunette and one of the leaders of the Glee Club.

The other one is now on the floor.

Puck is on top of Finn, and Rachel was, if one can call it that, hitting at the back of Puck.

Sam saw the expression of shocked on Mr. Schuester's face, who just arrived on the scene, advised by one of his students; Brittany, who now was whispering all and all over again; stop the violence.

While Mr. Schue attempted to pull off Puck of Finn, Sam approached and held his hand to the brown haired boy kneeling on the floor. It made him difficult to stand up. More of the situation, Finn gave to Sam a half smile. Big and small bruises were already forming up around his face, Sam could see, where he received the most hits at the end.

"You two, at the office of Figgings. NOW!".

Sam could see that his tutor was more than angry. _Furious._

Thanks, Finn whispered to the brown-haired boy that was standing in front of him.

"Amazing first day of school, right?".

Someone whispered in Sam's ear, and felt arms around his waist. He smiled because he knew who it was. Her head was resting against his back.

He loved her soft and girly voice. He could imagine her brown hair tied in a ponytail, so wouldn't bother her during the day and at training. On her cheerleading outfit, which he liked it because marks good her hips, waist and curves that she has.

Sam placed his hands over hers, and maybe...maybe this is what he wasn't looking for, but that had found him.

Someone that makes him _feel_ like _something._ Or like _someone._

He _turned_ to meet her, and found her smiling.

_Sugar Motta._

"Hello".

"Hi".

He spent one of his hands over her face, resting on her cheek.

Her skin was soft. And her eyes were closed calmly, but he could feel that her body was tense.

Grabbing her hands, he said _'let's go'._

They had the same subjects together and they began to trotting when they noticed that there was nobody in the hallways.

_Shit._

_When rang the door bell?_

_Jackass, Puckerman._

_During their fight._

Sam, however, dropped this tie that it was joining to her.

And when he found the classroom, he held the door for her and then walked in, his eyes on the floor.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Oh, here you are. _Motta_ and _Evans"._

Sam quickly looked upward and forward, searching for the person of which came the voice.

_Roz._

There she was standing, with the blackboard behind her. Her short and blond hair. Her posture impeccable, as always. Her skin shining through the sunlight that entered through the window. And a smile - almost - playing over her lips.

But both stood still, not moving and serious.

They were late.

Somebody whistled, mockingly.

_Jerks._

"Karofsky and Azimio, you also have some problem? 'cause I wouldn't mind having to report and send the two of you at the principal's office, so you can make company to Puckerman and Hudson".

_God, she is terrifying._

Then she went back to look at Sugar and Sam.

"Well, would you be so kind as to explain the significance of the prologue of our constitution and of the hymn? Since it seems, some prefer to wander around and be late for your first module in their first day of school. Bravo".

_Shit._

_I hate school._

_Fuck it._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Judy, where on earth it is Quinn?".

Emma was surprised that Judy has attended her. She began to despair when she didn't saw to Quinn inside the school and either inside the classroom in which she should be.

"wowwow, don't yell at me woman, where is who?".

"Oh God. I can't believe it, and wait, do not tell me; you're drunk!"

The woman on the other side of the phone started to laugh. That damn _hysterical_ laugh.

_"Quinn,_ Judy, _Quinn!_ Where is she?".

_"Last_ time I heard her, _first_ time she says about going to school".

_Sure, because she never listens._

"Perfect, because she's not here at school and we don't know where she is, Judy! You know where she might be? We tried to call her at her cell phone...but here you are."

"Judy, what did you said that made her run away again, huh?".

_Bye mom. I am going for school._

_Quinn shouted to her mother from the living room, as Judy's room is on the 1st floor._

_Judy shouted to her mother from the living room, because Quinn,'s room is on the 1st floor._

_Mom?_  
_Quinn called, now calm. But you could detect the fear escaping through her voice._

_She tried not to make noise while walking up to the mast of the stairs._

_She looked up, but no one was there._

_So she stayed quiet. And the rate of her heart began to grow._

_Again everything seemed so big for her. But the walls were shrinking._

_Quinn turned around to leave and start to run. But someone standing in front of the door was preventing her from passing._

_Oh, my god mom! You scared me completely._

_Exclaimed the girl of pink hair, passing one hand over it and the other over her heaving chest._

_I just wanted to let you know that I would go to school._

_She gave notice to her mother, noticing the little glass in her hand. Alcohol._

_"You really believe that you would escape away that easy from me?"._

_"No, it is not what you think. I will never going to say anything bad about you or something that would play against you, remember?"_

_God, that intimidating look again._

_Quinn began to sweat, rubbing her hands against her black skirt. Nervous. The air is fading, more and more._

_"You better do that, little piece of shit. I hate you, you suck and to whom you think you're fooling dressing like that, honey?"_

_She was trying so hard of not to mourn. Not in front of her. But god, everything hurt so hard and much._

Why we still care about what someone, to whom we don't see for a long time, would still opining about us?  
We believe that the time make things better and that the distance clarifies situations too.  
But in reality, it depends of us.  
Because a feeling never changes.  
And much less if it's about the woman who gave you birth.

In a case that is not finish yet.

_"Go to hell, Judy"._

_And after of a sharp movement, she was out._

Judy began to rubbing her head.

Her glass was now resting over the grand piano, situated in the living room.  
At the noise, that Judy did with her hands for shaking a small plastic box, Emma knew what was going on.

Covering her mouth, the red-haired woman said: "Please, tell me that she _took_ her pills today before she left".

"Uppppppss" sounding tipsy, but was all she heard from the other side.

And then she hung up.

_Shit._


End file.
